Achievements
Achievements are given for reaching specific goals in the game. Before 25 October 2009, rewards were given for achievements, 5 achievement points were given for each achievement for a total of 155 achievement points. The Achievement system was modified to give rewards for every achievement comprising of a specific combination of War Chips, Experience, Attribute Points, or game cash for each set of achievements. Achievements are given for Level Advancement, Combat, Wealth, Mission Progress, Acquiring Specific units, and Surviving an Epic battle. Advancement Level advancement is rewarded with +3 War Chips and a monetary supplement. Achievements are awarded at these levels: *Experienced, Level 5 *Adept, Level 10 *Expert, Level 20 *Heroic, Level 30 *Legendary, Level 50 *Mythological, Level 75 *Illustrious, Level 200 *Immortal, Level 300 *Immortal II, Level 400 *Immortal III, Level 500 *Immortal IV, Level 600 *Immortal V, Level 700 *Immortal VI, Level 800 *Immortal VII, Level 900 *Immortal VIII, Level 1000 *Immortal IX, Level 1100 *Immortal X, Level 1200 Combat Combat achievements are awarded for killing rivals during player vs. player (PvP) battles. Combat achievements are rewarded with +3 War Chips, +3 Attribute Points, bonus experience, and a monetary supplement. Achievements are awarded as such: *Warlike, for 5 kills *War-torn, for 20 kills *Warrior, for 50 kills *Warlord, for 200 kills *Warhawk, for 500 kills *War Machine, for 1000 kills Wealth Wealth achievements were rewarded with +3 War Chips, +3 Attribute Points, and bonus experience. Achievements for wealth are awarded for the following amounts: *Moneybags, $100,000 *Millionaire, $1,000,000 *Multi-Millionaire, $10,000,000 *Mega-Millionaire, $100,000,000 *Billionaire, $1,000,000,000 *Multi-Billionaire, $10,000,000,000 Progress Progress achievements are rewarded for 100% domination in missions and mini-missions. Achievements for progress are rewarded with +3 War Chips, +3 Attribute Points, bonus experience, and a monetary supplement. Progress achievements are as follows: *Patron, 4 missions *Protector, 8 missions *Defender, 12 missions *Liberator, 16 missions *Guardian, 20 missions *Champion, 24 missions *Savior, 40 missions *High Savior, 64 missions Milestone Achievements These achievements are given for acquiring certain units from missions. Prior to 29 May 2010, rewards given for these achievements were +3 War Chips, +3 Attribute Points, bonus experience, and a monetary supplement. After the 29 May 2010 introduction of the Beast, Poseidon, and Pantheon achievements, rewards for these achievements are now +5 attributes. *Lord's Favor: Find Lord Alexander *Rygar's Renegades: Find General Rygar *Hero of the Imperium: Rescue The Magistrate *Death From Above: Find the Orbital Cannon *Beast: Find The Beast *Poseidon: Find the Poseidon *Pantheon: Find the Pantheon *Fission Charge: Find the Fission Charge *Adytum: Find the Adytum *Prometheus: Find The Prometheus Epic Achievements These achievements are given for completing an Epic Battle. Rewards given are +5 Attribute Points. Prior to 29 May 2010, Swarm Survivor was listed as an individual achievement, with a reward of +3 War Chips, +3 Attribute Points, bonus experience, and a monetary supplement. Additional Epic Achievements were added 29 May 2010 and give a reward of +5 attribute points. Cataclysm Survivor gives reward of +10 attribute points. *Swarm Survivor, defeat a *Chimera Survivor, defeat a *Wyrm Survivor, defeat a *Xeno Survivor, defeat a *Kraken Survivor, defeat a *Titan Survivor, defeat a *Cataclysm Survivor, defeat a *Behemoth Survivor, defeat a *Sentinel Survivor, defeat a *Asphodel Survivor, defeat an *Typhon Survivor, defeat *Gorgon Survivor, defeat a *Mortifex Survivor, defeat a Legend Achievements Unique achievements to Honor those who have ascended. This category was introduced on 29 May 2010 with the addition of the Spirit of Holmes Achievement. *Spirit of Holmes, Level 100 and 2000 kills *Spirit of Jax, Level 150 and 500 Loyalty Tokens *Hall of the Ascended, Level 250 Notes *Prior to 29 May 2010, all achievements gave a combination of War Chips, experience, attribute points, and a monetary supplement. With the introduction with new achievements and the new classification, rewards for new achievements are +5 attribute points. Category:Character